Turbine engine thrust reverser systems include a translating sleeve on which a thrust reverser can translate forward and aft. A track locking system (also referred to as a tertiary lock or a sleeve lock) prevents the translating sleeve from being accidentally deployed. Track lock systems can be bulky and may encroach upon other nearby engine components.